Symphony of a Pulse
by AliceOfCakes
Summary: A rising crescendo in the face of death - which eventually slows into a decrescendo and finally the last note. Then there is silence. Character Death. - LyonJuvia


_[ Death slows everything down ]_

Ashes and dust converge around him, and he knows it's time.

Maybe if he hadn't been so cocky, if he'd known to call for back-up, if he hadn't been so desperate to bring those dragons down…

He smells burning flesh and it's his.

No one is beside him. They are all away, fighting with their lives, strength and vitality still pulsing out of them. He laughs. He gave his life to defeat them, but he goes down in the middle of the battle and no one is even there to see him, to be with him in his final moments. A fitting end, he supposed, for someone weak as him.

He closes his eyes, but his eyelids are so fragile that the sun seeps in.

That was nice.

Only sunlight… none of the carnage.

With what little strength he has he has left, he puts his arms on his chest and attempts a peaceful expression. Why is he doing this? He doesn't really quite know. Maybe he just wants to go the way his teacher did. Accepting his fate, leaving with no regrets, dying to protect people.

But he can't.

He doesn't want to die.

He is full of regrets.

He died useless, in a battle, where his friends are doomed to die.

He slowly opens his eyes to fully accept the futility of his death. Living won't help anyone. Dying won't help either. What is he supposed to do?

.

.

.

.

.

His heartbeat is finally slowing down, and he feels himself shutting down. Ah. Peace. Finally…

He is about to close his eyes, but he hears a voice.

"_Lyon-san!_"

His eyelids snap open.

That voice?

…her?

"_Lyon-san! _Please hold on! Juvia will get somebody!"

Ah… he shuts his eyes. This is the worst. Of all the people, it has to be her. She has to see him at his worst, weakest, and right before he dies. It's fine, though. She said she was going to get somebody. That means she won't see him die, won't see the tears he's fighting to hold back even now.

Liquid streams down his cheeks.

But how? He isn't crying. He wants to, but he hasn't given in yet.

He blinks his eyes open to see the sight of Juvia leaning over him, crying tears and holding his hand.

"L-Lyon-san…"

His name sounds beautiful in her voice, and he looks at her and smiles weakly. "So…uncool right? I died in the middle of the fight…without helping anyone…" he mumbles to her. She grips his hand tighter.

"You…should go… Gray will probably win this fight any time now… he… he won't be done in… so easily by dragons… you can trust him."

She bites her lip and shakes her head. "You mustn't say such things, Lyon-san. You can still stand. Juvia knows it."

He chuckles, very weakly and very softly. "I don't mean to insult your eyesight… but have you taken a… good look at me… recently?" He gestures at the horrible burn on his legs. "I… won't be standing up any time soon."

Juvia has nothing to say to this, maybe because she knows it's true. Instead, she just stays there, holding his hand in hers and crying silently.

.

.

.

.

.

He can't see very well anymore, only able to make out the bright blue of her hair, and the sensation of her soft hand holding his.

He feels something else, too. But he can't quite put it into words.

Something pleasant to him… something that keeps him steady and unafraid now, of what's going to happen next.

Like the beating…

Of his heart.

.

.

.

.

.

Which has stopped.

* * *

_Goodbye._

* * *

She releases his hand and punches the ground, hard. The impact sends her tears streaming down her face and she looks at him, heartbroken. His eyes stare without seeing, but there is a slight smile on his face, reminiscent of the smirk with which he always confronted Gray. She can't bear to see him like this, so she closes his eyes and relaxes his lips. It is a peaceful expression, and he looks almost as if he was just asleep. It's not much, but it's better.

His heart has stopped beating, but hers hasn't, not just yet.

And she'll keep it alive.

Whatever it takes.

* * *

_[ except for the heart of the one who loves you. ]_

**end.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **based off of "Not Gonna Die," by Skillet. If you read the lyrics, the male vocals perfectly fit Lyon, and the part; _The last thing I heard / was you whispering goodbye / and then I heard you flat line ~ _was almost completely ripped off by me. Damn. I suck.**  
**

but then the one singing the chorus is Ultear. _No / not gonna die tonight / we've gotta stand and fight forever / (don't close your eyes) / no / not gonna die tonight / we gotta fight for use together / no we're not gonna die tonight ~ _and then she goes ahead and rewinds time. badass Ultear.

**History:**

**.**

**published May 23, 2014**

**.**

So short. I just really wanted to write a Lyon/Juvia scene that if you squint, isn't strictly shipping them together. Because I know everyone's a Gruvia shipper, but dagnabbit Lyvia is just so adorable. Anyway, it was just that sliced-in-half-again quote that makes it kinda like shipping them.

don't judge. I was high on candy. Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer: **fairy tail doesn't deserve the honor of being mine.


End file.
